halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Covenant frigate
Untitled What happened? You had a picture of it before!--prophit of war 18:29, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :User:RelentlessRecusant took it out on 01:24, 17 November 2006 -- Esemono 02:48, 19 November 2006 (UTC) wrong size comparison I have recently re-read halo the fall of reach and it is stated in chapter twelve that the UNSC frigate commonwealth engaged a covenant ship that was only a third the size of the commonwealth i checked the page on this wiki that is for the UNSC commonwealth and it states that the ship it engaged was a covenant frigate if this is so then why does the covenant frigate page state that covenant frigates are BIGGER that UNSC frigates whereas if i look at the 2 sources in conjunction (halpoedia article and book reference) i come to the conclusion that the information on the covenant frigate page should be amended. P.S im checking in case i missed something or am completely wrong. thanks for reading. *Hey, what's up? Wait, it says it is a frigate? The page then must be based on conjecture. I am taking the length from Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 20:50, 25 November 2006 (UTC) *Not too long ago the covi frigate size was different...thats what i was talking about...since you have changed the size my comment is obsolete. But it does leave the question-what kind of ship attacked UNSC commonwealth? a corvette perhaps? I think that based on The Fall of Reach, that A frigate is only about 150 meters, captain keyes states this during his fight at Sigma Octanus -All Under Heaven Picture of covenant Frigate That picture of the covenant frigate is not really a covenant frigate but a covenant cruiser. I look it up in a book called "The Art of Halo creating a video game" and I saw the same picture of the covenant frigate but it said it was a covenant cruiser not a covenant frigate. Its also not a covenant battlecruiser because it doesnt look like one so its a normal covenant cruiser in the book I said before. PICTURE?! Okay SOMETHING needs to be done immediately. Never in the Halo Graphic Novel, from which the picture was taken, does it EVER say that the ship is in fact a frigate. This is a blatent fanon crossover. Come on people!!! Is this the kind of reputation Halopedia wants? Not only that, but The Art of Halo DOES in fact say a ship that JUST HAPPENS to look just like it is a type of cruiser. And as if you need any MORE evidence, Halo: First Strike describes a light cruiser as a "luminous manta ray". I would say the description fits this broad-wing ship. Please do something! I would myself if I wasn't so afraid of the flaming a-holes who are too proud of their work to admit they're wrong. Nerfherder1428 16:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) there happypie 13:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :That's a fan made picture.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :i like beef pie 14:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : : :How about the Covenant Frigate pic here? http://www.xeye.it/haloeye/halo/artworks/big/sketch_039.jpg :Regards-Ares117 02:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a concept for a CCS cruiser, mate.--For the Swarm! 20:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC)